Amalia Ashford
|name = Amalia Ashford|kanji = アマリアのアシュフォード|romanji = Amaria no ashufōdo|alias = "The Iron Sunflower" (鉄ヒマワリ Tetsu himawari)|race = Machias Cyborg|birthdate = January 13|age = 18|gender = Female|height = 5' 7''|weight = 320 llbs|eyes = Yellow|hair = Blonde|status = Active|magic = T/B|weapons = -Fists -Magic Weapons}} Amalia Ashford (アマリアのアシュフォード Amaria no ashufōdo) is an independent mage hailing from the kingdom of Fiore, travelling around Earth Land hunting down dark wizards and other dangerous beings. Selfless and Inspired to protect others and fight for what's right, these are some of the traits she obtained when she read stories about heroes and monsters as a little girl. A powerful wizard in her own right, she trained from a young age to become a wizard and hero. Aside from being an incredibly talented hunter and wizard, Amalia is also a Type-3 Machias Cyborg, having had her entire body reconstructed by scientists and outfitted with the most advanced magic tools and objects in the world, effectively turning her into a walking arsenal. Amalia is no delicate flower, equipped with nearly a 100 different weapons and tools at her disposal, no man would be caught dead trying to get on her bad side. Travelling Appearance Human When Amalia was human, she was a well-built woman, possessing a combination of strength and beauty that is still very much present even as a cyborg. Amalia had elegant, long blonde hair, purple eyes, and a beautiful smile. She was extremely well endowed even back when she was human, she had long beautiful legs, a well perked rear, pale skin, and a perfect set of "assets" to boot as well. Most of the time, she is seen wearing a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small golden buttons. She wears a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white asymmetrical back skirt. She wears a brown knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. When in combat, she puts on a set of fingerless combat gloves when fighting with CQC. Whenever she's dosing off or napping somewhere, she always rests by taking off her vest, belt buckle, socks and boots, only keeping her yellow bra and short spandex shorts on. Cyborg As a Machias Cyborg, most of her appendages are covered in metal and cybernized, save for her face and hair. Due to her being part human, she is unable to alter her appearance like most Machias machines are able to. On a day-to-day basis, Amalia has long silky blonde hair, yellow irises and eyes of black sclera. Much to everyone's surprise, even as a cyborg, Amalia possesses a well endowed figure, boasting great hips and a very impressive breast size for someone her age. Most of the time, Amalia is seen wearing a tank top and short shorts, as these particular clothes don't constrict her movement and impair her when she's working. The particular color for her tank tops is usually black, feeling that this color compliments her eyes and perfectly match with the color of her arms since both are pitch black most of the time. When off duty, relaxing at home or taking a breather somewhere else, she wears a specially made custom t-shirt with the logo of a star on it, a logo belonging to her favorite story book series. Her favored foot attire always consist of shoes that have soft cushioned soles inside, something that helps cushion her when she's moving around. It's an obvious choice, primarily due to her love of something soft cushioning her feet. Depending on the nature of a job she undertakes as a wizard, she sometimes changes the form and type of her cyborg limbs, most notably her arms, and much like a woman, she possesses a large majority of different colors mix-and-match together. The natural default arm color she uses for everyday use is a metallic-grey hue mixed with some black located under her shoulders and on her knuckles. Another color she's fond of using is a pitch black color mixed in with some orange in the crevices. Personality Amalia possesses an unyielding sense of moral justice and duty toward History Machias Body Being part Machias and part Human, she incorporates the best of both worlds within her, considered to be the most Powers and Abilities Magic Trivia * Inspired by Ruby '''and '''Yang from RWBY, Asuka Langly Soryu '''from Neon Genesis, and '''Tiffa from Final Fantasy VII. * In case you hadn't noticed, this is a girl version of Genos. Category:Female Category:Females Category:Cyborg